Nick Boynton
| birth_place = Nobleton, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 1999 | career_end = 2011 | draft = 9th overall, 1997 Washington Capitals 21st overall | draft_year = 1999 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | played_for = Boston Bruins Nottingham Panthers (EIHL) Phoenix Coyotes Florida Panthers Anaheim Ducks Chicago Blackhawks Philadelphia Flyers }} Nick Boynton (born Nicholas Carl Boynton on January 14, 1979) is a Canadian former professional ice hockey defenceman. He played 11 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Boston Bruins, Phoenix Coyotes, Florida Panthers, Anaheim Ducks, Chicago Blackhawks and the Philadelphia Flyers. Playing Career Nick grew up playing minor hockey in his hometown of Nobleton, Ontario with the NobleKing Knights before moving to AAA with the Richmond Hill-Vaughan Kings of the OMHA. Nick played bantam AAA with the Kings before signing as a 15-year old with the Caledon Canadians Jr.A. club of the Metro Junior Hockey League in 1994–95. He was a standout for four seasons with the OHL's Ottawa 67's, finishing his junior career in 1998-99 with 59 points in 51 games. Nick was originally drafted by the Washington Capitals in the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. After failing to come to terms on a contract with the Capitals, Nick was eligible to return to the draft, and he was subsequently selected in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins. He played for the Bruins until 2005-06. His best season was 2003–04 when he registered 30 points. During the NHL lockout season of 2004–05, Nick played for the Nottingham Panthers in the British Elite Ice Hockey League, memorably scoring the equalizing goal in the British Championship Grand Final. On June 26, 2006, he was traded to the Phoenix Coyotes in exchange for fellow defenceman Paul Mara. After two seasons with the Coyotes, Nick was traded at the 2008 NHL Entry Draft along with Keith Ballard and a second round pick to the Florida Panthers for Olli Jokinen on June 20, 2008. In the 2008-09 season, Nick regained his scoring touch and posted 21 points in 68 games for the Panthers. During the season on February 27, 2009, he was sent home from a Panthers road trip and missed three games for disciplinary reasons, which was later revealed to be after an argument with coach Peter DeBoer. On July 9, 2009, Nick signed a one-year contract with the Anaheim Ducks for the 2009-10 season. After playing in 42 games with the Ducks. Boynton was placed on waivers on February 1, 2010. He was then assigned to the Manitoba Moose of the AHL. On March 2, 2010, Nick was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks, he was then assigned to AHL affiliate, the Rockford IceHogs. He was later recalled to the Blackhawks and made his debut in a 4-2 loss to the Ducks on March 17, 2010. On June 9, 2010, Nick won his first Stanley Cup with the Chicago Blackhawks. On February 26, 2011, he was claimed off of waivers by the Philadelphia Flyers with whom he played ten games to conclude the 2010-11 season. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *1996 — OHL All-Rookie Team *1999 — Memorial Cup All-Star Team *1999 — Stafford Smythe Memorial Trophy (Memorial Cup MVP) *2002 — NHL All-Rookie Team *2002 — Played in NHL YoungStars Game *2004 — Played in NHL All-Star Game *2010 — Stanley Cup Personal Life On August 3, 2012, Nick married former Chicago media personality Jen Patterson. He has three daughters named Emmerson, Bryar and Harland Grace. Nick spends the off-season with them at his home in Arizona. Shortly before his first NHL training camp, he was diagnosed with Type I Diabetes, but the disease has not affected his ability to play hockey. Category:1979 births Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Nottingham Panthers Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Washington Capitals draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players